


an epic of time wasted

by thunderylee



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, side syn/zacky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Matt gets dumped and his friends have to take care of his sorry emo ass.





	an epic of time wasted

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“How did we get roped into this again?”

Brian blew a lock of black hair out of his face and turned to look at Zacky. “Somebody had to do it.”

“Yeah, but…” Zacky trailed off, stretching back in the driver’s seat far enough for the front of his shirt to ride up, revealing a thin line of dark hair on his belly, not that Brian was looking. “We’re not his only friends, you know. What makes us the designated assholes?”

Brian jerked his eyes upward to find that Zacky was pouting at him rather dramatically. Folding his arms sternly, he replied, “Johnny will get him trashed and Jimmy will get him arrested. We’re the only chance he has to get on with his life.”

“And our band.” Zacky snorted. “I love how we still have to perform when I have the goddamn flu, but heaven forbid Matt gets dumped. The whole world ends.”

“I’d be the last one to complain about the break,” said Brian, who had been grateful for the time off after what seemed like five straight years of recording, promoting, and touring. “But it’s been _three weeks_. I’m starting to get a little worried.”

Zacky raised an eyebrow. “His mom called you, didn’t she?”

“Nope.” Brian shook his head. “Val did.”

Zacky seemed to accept this, and, with a heavy sigh, made to get out of the car. Brian followed, and the two of them made their way up to the front door of Matt’s house.

“Yard looks okay,” Brian noted out loud, trying to figure out if Matt had even left in the past twenty-one days. “I suppose he has people who do that, though.”

“He has people for everything,” Zacky replied bitterly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he has someone waiting on him hand and foot.”

“Jealous, much?” Brian asked with a smirk, knowing fully well that both he and Zacky had their own posse of maids and gardeners for their respective homes, mostly because they were always gone.

“I really don’t want to be here,” Zacky said firmly, raising his hand to knock on the door. “Should we even bother knocking?”

“No,” said Brian, reaching for his keys. “I’d bet my bank account that the fucker is laid up in bed with a half-empty bottle of Jack watching _South Park_.”

He was close. There was nothing on the TV when they climbed the stairs to the second floor and poked their heads through Matt’s bedroom door, but there was definitely an array of discarded liquor bottles scattered throughout the vast space, some not even making it off the bed.

“Sanders, you fucking douche,” Zacky said quietly, creeping towards the enormous waterbed. “What have you done to yourself?”

A Matt-sized lump from under the covers shifted briefly. “Go ‘way.”

“We’re not going away,” said Brian, fixing his most severe glare even though Matt couldn’t see him. “The break was nice, but it’s time to get back on the road.”

“I don’t remember appointing you president of the fucking band,” was the raspy reply.

“Sanders,” Zacky said in a low, dominating voice which sent a chill down Brian’s spine. “If I have to physically get you out of that bed, you’re going to wish you had listened to Brian.”

“Piss off,” Matt growled.

“That’s it.” Zacky’s green eyes flared as he started to close the remaining distance between him and the lump in the bed.

“Zacky, chill,” said Brian suddenly, slightly stunned when Zacky immediately halted his motions. “Maybe I should take care of this. Why don’t you go downstairs and make us something to eat? When was the last time you ate, Matt?”

Brian got two answers at once: an indifferent “dunno” from Matt and an incredulous “you’re banishing me to the _kitchen_?” from Zacky.

Brian’s hands flew to his head. “Zacky, please.”

“I’m not your goddamn wife, Haner,” Zacky grumbled as he obediently walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

“Are you two fucking?” asked Matt, sounding amused.

“No,” said Brian, trying not to sound sad about it. “Right now, we’re trying to help you. Zacky’s going to make you some food and you will eat it. Understand?”

The lump nodded.

Brian felt very proud of himself and glanced around at all the empty bottles. “Where’s the rest of your liquor?”

“Drank it all.”

Brian cringed as the sound of someone banging pots and pans from downstairs echoed throughout the otherwise silent house.

“Looks like you’re not getting any tonight,” Matt commented with a dry chuckle.

“Shut the fuck up,” Brian replied in a tone he wasn’t aware that he possessed. “Get out of this fucking bed or I’ll let Zacky do it for you.”

“I can’t move,” said Matt quietly, and Brian knew he wasn’t joking. “I feel like I’m going to pass out. Again.”

Brian tried to soften his voice. “Do you want some help?”

The lump nodded again. “From you, not Zacky. He’s mean.”

Brian laughed to himself and immediately stopped at the sudden realization that Matt was possibly delirious.

“Yo, assholes!” Zacky’s voice boomed from across the house. “There’s no fucking food in this joint!”

“Go buy some then!” Brian hollered back.

“Fuck you!” Zacky replied, followed by the slam of the front door.

Matt snorted. “He is so your bitch.”

In response, Brian grabbed hold of the covers and tore them back. As soon as he did, he wished he hadn’t. Matt honestly looked like he hadn’t showered in the entire three weeks; his grimy hair was plastered to his forehead and there appeared to be a thin layer of _something_ coating his skin.

“You’re disgusting,” said Brian, wrinkling his nose. “I’ll help you up, but you’re going straight to the shower.”

Matt sighed dejectedly and regarded Brian with dull, lifeless eyes. “She fucking cheated on me, man.”

“I know,” said Brian, frowning sympathetically. “I’m sorry. But you can’t do this to yourself, to _us_.”

“Do you know I caught her?” Matt’s eyes flashed in a fury of green, much like Zacky’s did when he was really pissed. “Do you know that she’s been doing it for over _two years_ and never planned on telling me? She was just going to keep on fucking random dudes and reap the benefits of being my girlfriend.”

“She’s a cunt,” Brian said simply. “You can do better. Trust me, there is a whole planet full of girls who want to do us all.”

The fire died in Matt’s eyes as they lowered to his dirty sheets. “I loved her.”

“Dammit, Sanders,” said Brian, raising his voice. “You’re better than this. _She_ called me and told me that I should come over here and make sure you weren’t dead. The rest of us – your _bandmates_ – have been biding our time waiting for you to come back, and our fans have been blowing up the messageboards wondering when we’re going to reschedule our tour dates. The world doesn’t fucking end because you get dumped.”

Channeling Zacky seemed to have an impact. Matt’s eyes darted back towards Brian’s, and with a silent nod he started to crawl towards the edge of the bed. He pushed back the covers, and Brian was relieved to see that he was in fact wearing shorts as he swung his legs to the floor and leaned his elbows against his knees.

“I feel dizzy,” he said in a small voice.

“You need to eat,” said Brian. “And shower.”

He extended his hand for Matt to grab onto for leverage, trying not to show his revulsion when a sweaty palm gripped weakly onto his own. Matt was by no means a lightweight, and it took several tries just to get him into a standing position, after which he promptly lost his balance and fell directly into Brian’s arms.

Holding his breath as well as Matt’s waist, Brian led them through the sea of bottles and managed to make it to the master bathroom before his strength gave out on him and they both slumped to the floor.

Brian eyed the extravagant _in-ground_ bathtub that looked like it served a dual purpose as a hot tub. “When did you get that?”

Matt lifted his head and smiled fondly. “Just had it put in a little while ago. It’s the best thing since, like, pussy. You should get one.”

“I might.” Brian scooted towards the edge of the tub and began messing with the taps.

“What’re you doing?” Matt asked tonelessly.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” replied Brian testily. “I’m running you a fucking bath. I’m not about to hold you up in the shower, you know.”

“Plan on sticking around for the show?”

Brian made a face at Matt, who looked highly amused despite himself. “No, shithead, I’m sticking around to make sure you don’t drown.”

“Suicide is so cliché,” Matt replied, examining the ceiling.

“I didn’t mean on purpose,” Brian said under his breath as he tested the water and turned off the taps. “Now strip and get in.”

Matt raised an eyebrow. “I can see what Zacky sees in you.”

“We are _not fucking_ ,” Brian hissed through his teeth. “If we were, I’m sure you’d be the first to know.”

“You’re not fucking _yet_ ,” Matt corrected as his shaky fingers reached his waist and began fumbling with the tie on his shorts. His face scrunched up in concentration as he attempted to untie the string by pulling really hard on one end, which only succeeded on creating a tighter double knot.

“You seriously drank yourself retarded,” Brian thought out loud.

“Haven’t drank in a week or so,” Matt replied, still tugging on the knotted string. “Ran out of booze. Didn’t feel like going to get more. Probably a good thing.”

“Yeah,” Brian agreed, making a mental note to find Matt’s car keys and hide them. “Jesus, I’ll get it.”

Brian knelt before Matt and went to work unfastening his shorts as professionally as he could. “Don’t you dare fucking breathe on me.”

Matt clamped his mouth shut much like Benji Madden did in his promotional pictures, and Brian had to stop himself from laughing. Once he had gotten the knot out, he grabbed Matt by the shoulders and pushed him gently towards the tub.

Matt unceremoniously dunked his entire person into the tub, his shorts hanging loosely from his toned ass, surfacing before Brian could worry about whether he remembered how to perform CPR or not. Shaking his head like a wet dog, Matt grinned and bobbed up and down in the water.

“You alright?” Brian asked cautiously.

Matt nodded and settled himself on the edge of the tub where Brian assumed there was a seat, casting his soaking wet shorts carelessly across the room and resting his arms on the sides. “My shampoo and shit is in the shower. I don’t think I’ve ever actually bathed in here, just hung out with that stupid cheating whore.”

Brian hoisted himself upright and wandered around the bathroom, grabbing Matt’s toothbrush and toothpaste in addition to the shower caddy and dumping them in a pile at the edge of the tub before lying on his stomach directly behind Matt’s head.

“What are you doing?” Matt asked again, a hint of skepticism in his voice.

“Washing your fucking nasty hair,” replied Brian as he reached for the shampoo.

“Oh.”

Brian fully expected some sort of protest, and was actually disappointed when Matt was more than willing to lean his head back and allow Brian to massage the foamy shampoo into his dirty hair. Brian suspected that the bastard was probably enjoying it.

Neither one spoke until it was time to rinse Matt’s hair, when Brian instructed him to hold his breath and pushed his head under the water, doing his best to wash out the shampoo without having a spray. Matt didn’t immediately surface after Brian let go of his head, which led to a very short but severe panic attack in which Brian yanked on Matt’s hair with both hands until they were face-to-face.

Matt blinked, his hair falling into his wide eyes and water streaming down his face.

Brian glared at him but said nothing as he urged Matt to turn around so that they could repeat the process with conditioner. This time, Brian kept his fingers tangled in Matt’s hair as he rinsed, pulling him up as soon as the last traces of conditioner dissipated into the murky water.

Matt stared at him with something like admiration in his eyes as Brian grabbed the bar of soap and tentatively reached out to run it along Matt’s collarbone and shoulders. He scrubbed behind Matt’s ears and down his arms and chest before turning him around to get his back.

“I think I’m clean,” Matt said meekly, leaning his head back to look at Brian with an upside-down grin.

“Not yet,” said Brian, abandoning the soap in favor of Matt’s razor and shaving cream.

Matt shook his head and grabbed his toothbrush. Brian watched him oddly as he brushed his teeth like a five-year-old, seeming to give up on figuring out the hand-eye coordination as most of the toothpaste ended up on his face. He spat a couple times into the water and dunked himself before presenting Brian with a white, toothy smile. “Okay.”

Brian chuckled softly as he lathered Matt’s chin with shaving cream. “You do realize that the next time I get shitty drunk, you’re making this up to me, right?”

“Wouldn’t want to intrude on Zacky’s territory,” Matt replied with a wink.

“Will you stop that?” Brian asked irritably. “Zacky and I are not fucking together.”

“Alright, fine,” said Matt, holding still while Brian applied the razor to his skin.

Brian carefully shaved the three weeks’ worth of stubble off of Matt’s face, taking care not to cut him. Matt kept his eyes on him the whole time, and Brian couldn’t help but feel a sense of power and control with which he wasn’t familiar. Usually Matt was the one calling the shots, giving the orders, taking care of everyone. Now that he was incapacitated, for lack of a better term, Brian was running the show. The simple fact that Matt was allowing him to put a razor to his face showed that the trust went both ways.

After the last tuft of hair was swiped away, Brian turned on the tap and washed Matt’s face with his hands to keep the dirt and other chemicals in the bathwater from stinging his newly-shaven face. Matt smiled gratefully as Brian ran his thumbs over Matt’s skin, searching for missed spots and finding none. He leaned close to see for himself, and that’s when Matt kissed him.

Brian almost jumped back, but the feel of Matt’s lips and the clean smell of his skin made him reluctant to pull away. He ended up tightening his hold on Matt’s face and tilting his head, going as far as to moan softly when Matt’s tongue darted out to lick along his bottom lip.

Matt broke the kiss first, much to Brian’s disappointment, and retracted back into the water, biting his lip ring nervously as though he was about to be scolded.

Brian blinked as he surreptitiously licked his lips. “Well, um…” He stopped short as he caught sight of Matt’s obvious arousal beneath the cloudy water, seeming to stand still and erect amidst the rapid waves.

All at once, it hit Brian what had just happened and he immediately got to his feet. “Yeah,” he said quietly, more to himself than to Matt, and turned on his heel to walk out of the bathroom.

Zacky was in the kitchen, standing over a pot with Matt’s never-been-used-before apron tied around his crotch like an external jock strap.

“Where’s Matt?” he asked without turning around.

“In the tub,” Brian replied, the shrillness of his voice surprising him.

“You left him _alone_?” Zacky exclaimed, spinning around and holding a spatula threateningly in his hand, his green eyes fixed on Brian.

“Zacky, listen,” said Brian quickly. “I was shaving his face, right? Then he -”

“You left him in the bathtub alone with a _razor_?” Zacky’s voice raised about two octaves and the spatula came dangerously close to being flung at Brian’s head, red sauce and all.

“He fucking kissed me!” Brian hissed explosively.

Zacky’s arm fell limply to his side, the spatula making contact with his jeans. He seemed not to notice the red sauce spreading on his thigh as he cocked his head and regarded Brian in disbelief. “He what?”

“You heard me, asshole.” Brian hopped up onto the counter next to the stove and put his head in his hands. “What the fuck.”

“Did you like it?”

Brian’s hands lowered and his face snapped towards Zacky. “What kind of question is that?”

Zacky rolled his eyes. “A valid one, ’cause really, you wouldn’t be freaking out if you didn’t like it.”

“I-I don’t know,” Brian replied honestly.

Zacky frowned and returned his attention to the pot, finally noticing the sauce on his jeans and presumably choosing to ignore it.

“What?” Brian asked defensively. “Are you going to be all weird towards me now because I don’t know if I liked it or not?”

“Nope,” said Zacky firmly, staring intently at the contents of the pot.

Brian leaned back, purposely banging his head against the cabinet. “Goddamn Matt. This is all his fault.”

Zacky scoffed. “He caught his girlfriend cheating, went emo, and kissed another guy. It’s not all that uncommon.”

“You don’t think he, you know, _wants_ me, do you?” Brian’s mind flashed back to Matt’s particularly large erection in the tub.

“Right now, he wants anyone who will have him,” replied Zacky calmly. “If you want to be his rebound dick, go for it.”

Brian shook his head hastily. “I don’t want that.”

Zacky spared a quick glance up at Brian. “You want more than that?”

“No,” said Brian quickly. “Not from him.”

“Then what’s the big fucking deal?”

“The big fucking deal is that I kissed a _guy_!” exploded Brian. “And I kinda sorta maybe okay _fine_ I liked it.”

Zacky seemed to accept this a lot better than Brian did. He lifted the spatula to Brian’s face and said, “Taste.”

Brian’s jaw dropped at Zacky’s instant dismissal of the entire situation, but he leaned forward to lick the spatula anyway. “It’s good,” he said honestly. “I swear, man, you make the best spaghetti.”

“I figured that’s why you made me cook,” Zacky said flatly. “Of course, all this is pointless if he’s drowned himself in the damn bathtub.”

A movement from upstairs led Brian to smirk. Granted, it sounded like Matt had walked straight into a wall, but at least he was alive and out of the tub.

Zacky laughed shortly and continued stirring the pot, using more force than what Brian thought was necessary.

“What’s your problem?” he asked playfully, reaching out to give Zacky a light shove on the shoulder.

Zacky shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Liar.”

Zacky’s eyes darted towards Brian’s, and he abandoned the spatula in the pot as he turned his entire person in Brian’s direction and folded his arms. “Fine. I do have a problem.”

“With what?” Brian asked, smiling. Riling Zacky up was one of his favorite activities.

“With you kissing fucking Sanders, that’s what.”

Brian’s smile fell. He hadn’t expected that. “Why do you care who I kiss?”

“I don’t,” said Zacky a little too quickly, turning back to the stove and speaking directly to the sauce as though he were speaking to it instead of Brian. “I just thought that if you ever decided to kiss a dude that, well, it wouldn’t be _him_.”

Brian bit back a chuckle and poked Zacky in the leg with his shoe. “Who would it be then?”

Zacky grunted and placed a pot of water on the stove.

Rolling his eyes, Brian grabbed Zacky by the collar and pulled him close so that Zacky’s body was between Brian’s legs and they were almost face-to-face. “ _He_ kissed _me_. That doesn’t mean I wanted to kiss him.”

Zacky gulped and tried to look away, but Brian lifted his hand to cup his face. “It should have been me,” he said in barely a whisper.

Looking from one of Zacky’s eyes to the other, Brian searched for any sign of bullshit in the bright green depths. Finding none, he proceeded to do the only thing he could do; he kissed him.

Zacky responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Brian’s waist and kissing him back as though he’d wanted to do it for years. And for all Brian knew, he probably did. Damn Matt and his being right all the time, even while partially delirious.

Zacky’s lips felt much different than Matt’s had; they were thicker and held two lip rings instead of one, of course, but they were also more receptive. Zacky made almost inaudible noises in the back of this throat and tilted his head so that they had the best angle to deepen the kiss should either choose to do so. They seemed to be content just pressing their lips together over and over again, though, both so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice the kitchen door swing open.

“The water’s boiling.”

Zacky lurched backwards as though something had burned him and spun around to face a fully-dressed, smirking Matt. Brian saw that Zacky’s face was tinted a deep shade of red as he rushed to retrieve the noodles from the shopping bag and dump them into the boiling water.

Matt leaned against the doorway, giving Brian a knowing look. Brian nodded to himself and jumped off the counter, scratching his head and purposely not looking at Matt.

“Um, Matt -” he began.

“It’s amazing,” interrupted Matt, pacing around his kitchen, “how seeing two people happy together can cheer you up. You know, like when a couple is holding hands while walking down the street, or sneaking little smiles at each other when they think nobody else is looking, or making out in your kitchen.”

Brian nodded guiltily.

“We weren’t making out,” said Zacky bitterly. “And besides, you kissed him first.”

Matt raised an eyebrow. “Jealous, much?”

Zacky turned around from the stove and glared at Matt. “And what the fuck if I am?”

Brian gaped at Zacky while Matt simply laughed. “Then you should have laid your claim on him when you had the chance.”

Brian sighed and walked straight past Matt and out of the room. He settled himself on Matt’s living room couch and stared at the blank TV, vaguely hearing the sounds of a plate slamming onto the table and Zacky’s stern voice telling Matt to eat. He pretended not to notice when Zacky walked into the room and sat next to him on the couch; he could feel his eyes on him.

“Brian,” Zacky said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Brian replied incredulously. “You didn’t do anything.”

“That’s what I’m sorry for.”

Brian raised his eyes to meet Zacky’s; he frowned at the pitiful look on his face. “I don’t understand.”

Zacky leaned towards Brian and held his face with both hands. “Understand this,” he said firmly, just before crushing their mouths together. This time Zacky deepened the kiss right away, slipping his tongue through the shocked gap in Brian’s lips. Brian reciprocated without a second thought, and everything that wasn’t Zacky seemed to fly straight out of his head.

Brian was somewhat aware of being shifted, his back against the firm leather of Matt’s couch while the equally firm weight of Zacky settled on top of him. Not bothering to think about what he was doing, Brian wrapped his arms around Zacky’s broad torso and slid one of his hands up the back of Zacky’s neck to tangle in his hair.

Zacky’s weight was almost crushing as he stretched out to cover Brian’s body completely, but Brian didn’t care. He lowered a hand to Zacky’s waistline, sneaking under his shirt and running his fingers along the soft stomach flesh. Zacky shifted again, and Brian became very aware of a protruding hardness pressing into his own rapidly awakening groin.

Zacky abruptly broke the kiss and buried his face into Brian’s shoulder, inhaling sharply and exhaling with a deep grunt.

Brian took the opportunity to speak. “What are you doing?” he whispered, sliding his hand further up Zacky’s chest to indicate that he was definitely not opposed to whatever Zacky had in mind.

“Laying my claim,” Zacky growled as he kissed his way up Brian’s neck and began nipping at his bottom lip.

Brian couldn’t stop a moan from escaping as Zacky purposefully ground their lower halves together. He leaned his head back on the couch pillow and arched into Zacky’s sporadic thrusts, his eyes flying open at the sensation of another presence in the room.

“Matt,” he gasped, trying to focus on the blur of colors in the armchair across the room.

Zacky glanced in Matt’s direction, not bothering to halt his efforts in the slightest.

“Don’t stop on my account,” said Matt quietly, an indescribable expression on his face.

“Pervert wants to watch,” whispered Zacky as he turned back to hover over Brian’s kiss-swollen lips. “I say let him watch.”

Brian didn’t get a chance to reply as his mouth was captured by Zacky once again, but he kept his eyes partially opened and trained on Matt, trying to judge his reaction. Matt seemed enamored by the sight, staring at the pair of them as though they were a particularly interesting television program. That is until his hand traveled downward to squeeze the ubiquitous bulge in his shorts.

A second moan emerged uncontrollably from Brian’s lungs as Matt leaned back in his chair and stroked himself through his clothing, his eyes never leaving Brian’s. Zacky looked up and presumably took note of Brian’s diverted attention, following his gaze to see Matt’s ministrations for himself.

“This turning you on, Sanders?” he asked needlessly, smirking.

Matt nodded.

“I think he wants in on the action,” Zacky whispered to Brian as he pressed his lips to his neck. “What do you think?”

“I-I don’t know,” replied Brian, more than distracted by Zacky’s seduction and Matt’s persistent stare. “What happened to ‘laying your claim’?”

Zacky chuckled against Brian’s skin. “I think we all know where the claim lies; that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun.” He leaned up on one elbow and began tugging Brian’s shirt up with his free hand. “Besides, look at him. The poor kid needs to be loved, even if just for the night.”

Brian smiled and felt that surge of power course through his veins again. “Hey, Matt,” he called out quietly. “C’mere.”

Matt’s eyes widened as his hand stilled in motion.

“You deaf?” Zacky leaned back on his knees and shot Matt an annoyed look. “Come the fuck here.”

Brian raised an eyebrow at Zacky’s tone, the other one joining the first when Matt obediently complied, swaying slightly as he crossed the room in two strides. He simply stood there and looked down at them as though waiting for a command, his erection straining in his shorts almost right in front of Zacky’s face.

Zacky patted his lap and Matt immediately obliged, straddling Zacky’s thighs and settling himself on the couch between Zacky and Brian. Zacky wasted no time gripping the back of Matt’s head and pulling it towards him, capturing Matt’s mouth in a kiss that was all tongues.

Brian noticed Matt’s arms shaking as he hastened to embrace Zacky and scooted up behind him, looping his own arms around Matt’s waist. He pressed his lips to the back of Matt’s neck and instantly felt Matt relax; Brian figured that Matt must be relieved that he was okay with this.

While he wasn’t quite sure himself, he had no problem watching Zacky more or less shove his tongue down Matt’s throat, knowing that it was nowhere near as meaningful as it had been with Brian. This may have been for Matt at the moment, but in the long run, it was about them.

He made a mental note to thank Matt later, but in the meantime, he was pretty much done thinking. Zacky had Matt hoisted all the way up in his lap, grinding their erections together through their clothes and swallowing each other’s moans. Brian pressed his own confined hardness against Matt’s ass and was pleasantly surprised when Matt jumped slightly at the contact and tightened his grip on Zacky.

Brian hooked his thumbs around the bottom of Matt’s shirt and began to inch it upwards, intending to remove it the moment their mouths parted. As if reading Brian’s mind, Zacky hastily broke the kiss and assisted with the task. Matt’s eyes remained closed as his arms fell to his sides and he slumped back against Brian.

Zacky leaned over Matt’s shoulder to kiss Brian deeply before working his way down Matt’s bare chest, hesitating at his belt buckle.

“Do it,” Brian breathed, more into Matt’s ear than to Zacky.

Brian had no idea what had made him say that, but Matt’s entire body shuddered at the words and it seemed to be just the encouragement Zacky needed to unfasten Matt’s belt and expose his cock from its restraints.

Zacky whistled from between Matt’s legs. “Impressive, Sanders.”

“Shut up,” Matt mumbled, blushing slightly.

Brian caught Zacky’s eye and decided to play along. “Zacky wants to suck your cock, Matt,” he hissed into Matt’s ear. “Do you want him to?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Matt groaned, arching his back and indirectly grazing Zacky’s lips with the head of his cock. “ _Oh_ … please.”

Zacky smirked devilishly as he flicked his tongue out to lap up a drop of precome which had formed on the tip of Matt’s cock. Matt let out a strangled moan, leaning his head back on Brian’s shoulder and gripping the couch cushions with both hands.

“Fucking tease,” Brian muttered proudly, reaching his hand around Matt’s waist to tangle in Zacky’s shaggy hair. “Suck it.”

Zacky locked eyes with Brian as he tentatively wrapped his lips around the engorged head. He appeared to be testing his reflexes, moving back and forth slightly before plunging forward to take over half of the shaft into his mouth. Matt howled a sea of obscenities and began bucking his hips upwards in an obvious plea for more.

“Loud fucker, aren’t you?” Brian whispered, taking advantage of his position to swirl his tongue around the shell of Matt’s ear. “I bet I could make you scream.”

A sound of amusement came from Zacky’s throat, which appeared to have an effect on Matt as well. He panted heavily, as though he was trying to regain control of his breathing and failing miserably, and his knuckles were turning white from the force with which he was clutching the cushions.

“Slow down, baby,” Brian said with a sly smile, stroking Zacky’s hair affectionately. “We don’t want this to be over before it starts.”

Zacky grinned around his mouthful of cock and dutifully cut his speed in half, looking as though he was elated at torturing Matt this way. Brian noticed that Zacky’s fingers were deftly trying to push down Matt’s shorts; Brian used his free hand to help, although the most progress he made was firmly squeezing Matt’s ass while trailing his pinky finger up and down the crack.

“Fuck,” Matt gasped, his eyes popping open and focusing on the ceiling. “Zacky… Brian… _fuck_.”

Brian snorted despite himself and saw a similar reaction in Zacky’s eyes. “Take off his shorts,” he ordered.

Zacky let Matt’s cock fall from his lips as he lifted him onto Brian’s lap and began sliding his shorts down his legs. Matt did not protest one bit, especially when Zacky took it upon himself to pull Matt into a heated kiss after tossing the garment to the floor.

Brian’s cock strained in his jeans, begging for better friction than Matt’s bare ass rubbing against it. Before he could do anything, Zacky’s hands were on Brian’s fly, popping the button and lowering the zip. Brian let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding when Zacky’s hands dipped into his boxers and wrapped around his aching cock.

Zacky tore his mouth away from Matt’s in favor of Brian’s, kissing him fiercely as he stroked him forcefully and more or less dry-humped Matt. Brian lost his mind a little bit at the overwhelming sensations that were beginning to overcome him, feeling a bit lost when Zacky pulled both his mouth and his hands away. He opened his eyes to see Matt actually taking initiative and lowering Zacky to the couch, pushing up his shirt to lick down the trail of hairs leading beneath the waistband of his jeans.

Zacky let out a soft moan, looking like he would love nothing more than to close his eyes and fully enjoy what Matt was about to do, yet he kept them open and focused on Brian. Slowly, he reached into his back pocket and tossed the contents at Brian, who was more than amused to find himself holding a condom and a small packet of Astroglide (“not for individual sale”). He raised an eyebrow at Zacky and shook his head when he got a smug grin in reply.

Brian could not believe what he was about to do, but his concerns were interrupted when Zacky let out a loud moan. Matt had engulfed his exposed cock and was now bobbing up and down determinedly, coincidentally with his ass bent over right in front of Brian. Throwing caution to the wind, Brian squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and tested the waters by dragging them lightly down the crack of Matt’s ass.

Matt growled in the back of his throat and seemed to push back against Brian’s fingers, answering that unspoken question. Zacky grabbed tightly onto Matt’s short hair as he bucked his hips upwards, meeting Matt’s efforts halfway.

Brian looked deeply into Zacky’s eyes as his fingers made their way to Matt’s hole. Matt groaned around Zacky’s cock and almost took in the entire thing when Brian slipped a finger inside. It wasn’t as disgusting as he thought it would be, and Matt’s reactions were making it more than worth it. He started squirming between them when Brian added another finger, unceremoniously digging his erection into the couch as he deep throated Zacky.

“Fuck him,” said Zacky, his voice raspy and his breathing shallow.

Wordlessly, Brian rolled the condom onto his cock and coated it generously with the remaining lube. Matt whimpered slightly when he removed his fingers, only to groan again when Brian lined himself up with his destination.

“Do it,” Zacky repeated Brian’s earlier instruction, the simple words flooding Brian’s veins more than the anticipation of getting off.

Matt seemed to tense up as Brian started nudging his way in, but he relaxed when Brian reached a hand around his waist to grasp his cock. Brian gave him a minute to get used to the intrusion before pulling back and thrusting slowly, pumping Matt’s cock in time to his efforts.

Zacky’s eyes gleamed from the other side of the couch, not leaving Brian’s even though Brian was sure that they wanted to give in to the passion that was threatening to overwhelm them both.

“I’m not going to last very long,” Brian gasped, feeling the familiar heat accumulate in his groin.

“I’m waiting for you,” Zacky replied, and Brian noticed that he was actually controlling Matt’s pace by the fierce grip he had on his hair.

A loud noise emerged from between them as Matt screamed as much as he could with a cock in his mouth, and Brian belatedly realized that he was coming. He felt Matt’s cock pulse in his hand while his ass seemed to grow tighter, bringing Brian almost to the edge himself.

“Zacky…” he said, not able to form anymore words.

Zacky groaned audibly. “I’m with you.”

Brian fought to keep his eyes open as his orgasm exploded from within, barely aware that Zacky was doing the same. Brian spilled himself into Matt at the exact moment that Zacky’s entire body spasmed. His face flushed and he groaned deeply; it was almost enough to keep Brian hard. As it was, Brian fell backwards against the couch and Matt toppled to the floor.

“Shit,” said Zacky, scrambling to look over the edge of the couch. “You okay, man?”

Matt nodded, looking highly embarrassed as he reached for his clothes. “Yeah.” He purposefully avoided Brian and Zacky’s eyes as he pulled up his shorts and tossed his shirt over his arm. “I think I need another bath. By _myself_.”

Brian snorted into his arm and tried not to laugh as he snapped off the condom and tossed it in the nearby trashcan. He couldn’t stop the words from coming out, though. “Glad we could fuck the emo right out of you.”

Matt spared them both a dirty look before walking out of the room, albeit a bit uncomfortably.

Zacky, who had made no effort to pull up his pants, stared lustfully at Brian through hooded lids. “C’mere, Bri.”

Brian crawled across the couch and collapsed on top of Zacky, mostly out of exhaustion but partially for other reasons. Zacky wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I guess we’re even now,” Brian said with a chuckle.

Zacky smacked him lightly on the shoulder. “We are nowhere near even, fucker.”

Brian smiled as he nuzzled into Zacky’s embrace. “At least we know where our claims lie.”

“ _Our_ claims?” Zacky raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Brian lifted his head to meet Zacky’s eyes. “I guess, somehow, it’s always been this way.”

Zacky laughed. “Don’t get all mushy on me, Haner. I’m still not your fucking wife.”

Brian kissed his nose. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
